Confrontation
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to OUTSIDE. The events that take place after Kenny was captured off-world. The last installment.


**a/n: Sequel to Outside.**

**Confrontation**

As Kenny lay there, he could feel Sheppard's eyes on him and to say it made him want to squirm was an under statement.

His cracked ribs were wrapped tight, he had two stitches were he got a blow to the back of the head, a few butterfly sutures over the split on his cheek, his stomach was bruised and he'd be sure to be peeing blood for a while. He was going nowhere until his kidney was functioning fully.

He glanced at Sheppard, who hazel green eyes were blank as the just stared at him. Sheppard had been like that for a while now, ever since they came back through the gate and to the infirmary. He sat beside Kenny's bed, his elbow resting on his knees as he just stared. All through Kenny's check-up, scan of his kidney, the stitching in his head, sealing of his cheek, wrapping of his ribs. He just stared, no reassuring smile like on the planet, no worrying eyes, no comforting hand on the shoulder, kiss on the cheek, hug; sure there were people around then, but they were alone now, so why did he just stare blankly.

You would think he would be at least a little concerned; Kenny did almost get raped after all. It made Kenny feel dirty, but Dr. Beckett had put him on bed rest and stuck another catheter in. Kenny sat up slowly, stiffly; he needed to get Sheppard to talk, to say something, to move, even just to get him to blink and put something sort of feeling into the bank eyes. But he needn't have tried.

"You liked it," Sheppard whispered, blinking for the first time, talking for the first time, in hours.

Kenny lips had started to lift, because Sheppard had finally done something other then just stare, but they fell just as quickly as confusion crossed his face. "What are you talking about?" he tilted his head slight in confusion.

"Didn't you?" Sheppard continued as if Kenny had never spoken his voice low and dangerous.

"I don't-" Kenny tried again, his brows furrowed, but Sheppard kept on talking.

"I saw it,"

"Col-"

"On your face,"

"What are-"

"On him,"

"Shepp-"

"The color is different; darker."

"John-" Kenny tried again, but Sheppard talked over him. Kenny squeezed his eye tight, frustration building in him.

"You didn't resist,"

Kenny stayed silent.

"Didn't put up a fight,"

Kenny shifted ever so slightly, getting ready to actually _slap_ Sheppard. Because, really, what the hell was he talking about.

"You like the way he touched you,"

Kenny froze, the blood draining from his face. He was sure his heart just stopped; it wasn't as if he had cheated or even liked it. No, he was going to get raped by a man who raped Wraith! No, he was scared out of his mind; he had been knocked out, dragged some place, hit and kicked, fondled which was leading to the general rape. So how the hell could he have been turned on by that? He had been kicked in the kidney, felt that sharp pain in his lungs then the burn in his nose just before the blood started to flow. Kenny's heart started again; it was just a mix up, is all it was.

"John," Kenny said in a soothing manner.

It was quick, like lightning; Sheppard shot up from his chair, and took a quick step. Kenny felt a sharp sting in his cheek as flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room. Kenny stared up at Sheppard with wide eyes as his cheek blossomed red; His heart cracked.

"Your _disgusting_," Sheppard spit, "I never want to see your face again!" he stared at Kenny with hatred filled eyes before turning away and leaving the room.

Kenny stared at the door for a very long time, tears streamed down his face as held his cheek; his heart shattered.

* * *

"Hey, Kenny." Lorne greeted, straddling the very chair that Sheppard had sat mere days ago.

"Major Lorne," Kenny greeted a smile plastered on his face. "How are you?"

Lorne looked at him with squinted eyes, "I should be the one asking you that, not the other way around."

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, I guess." Kenny lied. "Hopefully Dr. Beckett's going to let me go soon; I'm dying in here."

"It's your kidney, right?" Lorne asked, curious.

"Yeah," Kenny grumbled, "Stupid Leader had to kick me where damage would be done; _the bastard_"

"Leader?" Lorne asked, ignoring that last part.

Kenny sighed, looking down he shrugged his shoulders in a none chalet manner, "Just, you know, the guy's from the planet?" Lorne nodded. "Well, the leader guy that tried to, you know?" Kenny raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Lorne paled slightly in realization. "At least we got there just in time," Lorne tried to reassure; little did he know how wrong he was.

"Yeah," Kenny said quietly, his eye shined suspiciously in the light, "Just in time,"

* * *

He got out the next day and still, Sheppard had yet to make an appearance. But Kenny was sort of glad, because that meant that his heart could break no more. He stayed in his room, which was only being guarded by one man; he was defiantly running out of usefulness.

His brain was broken, his heart was broken, he had no purpose, no reason at all.

He had reasons before, purpose before, but now there was nothing left.

Everything that had given him reason, him purpose, was now gone forever, all because of a small misunderstanding by a man who was insecure.

It was pathetic, him basing his reason, his purpose, on someone who had relationship problems.

It was sad, how easily he had let someone else control his fait, his reason, his prupose.

Maybe he was just a mistake, a malfunction that shouldn't have been.

He had tried and failed once, because of him, because of Sheppard.

But this time he wasn't going to fail; by the time it was noticed, he'll be gone from existence.

Funny, how it's always the one that you love the most.

* * *

It was probably pure luck that he had found it; a loose wall panel, that is. But Kenny was never going to look this in the mouth. He climbed inside, before he put the panel back in place; it was as if nothing had happened at all. The hollows of the walls were perfect for him, it was as if the were made just for him.

He had no idea where he was going, though he did have a destination in mind. But the one thing he did know was that he was going to have to use a transporter to get there and that was going to be tricky. But he found it without disaster, and was transported to the destination in which he wanted without consequence. As he walked the halls of the spire, there was no one in sight.

This time there would be no interruption, this time he would succeed.

When he walked out onto the balcony it was cloudy outside, the sun was hidden behind the clouds that adorned the sky; a eerie shadow cast across the city. There was a cool breeze; it felt like a storm may be coming.

The spire he had chosen to do this from, was actually in the abandoned part of Atlantis. And the reason he choose this one was because there was no railing, and that's just what he needed. Kenny looked about the ground until he found what looked like a piece of twisted metal; he picked it up and quickly drew the sharp edge across the palm of his left hand. The cut welled with red hot blood, just what he was looking for.

Kenny dipped his fingers into the blood, before he went over to the wall and started to write. It was nothing big just a few words, six to be exact. He rubbed the blood away on his jumper, the red liquid smeared on the dark green material sloppily. He gave the city around him one last glance; it was a beautiful place to live, a beautiful place for it all to end.

He backed up until his back hit the wall, crouching slightly he braced his feet. He took a deep breath before he pushed off at a run, just as he was gaining speed the balcony ended and he was it the air.

He stayed in that one spot if only for a second before he started to free-fall; it felt as if he were flying, the way the wind ripped around him. He may have been only 'flying' for about 13 seconds, but it was the coolest 13 seconds of his life. Darkness claimed him when he hit the deck; all the bones in his body broke as his organs turned to mush.

_**Once a Monster, always a Freak**_.

_Finished_

**note: Well, this was the final installment to the "Oh, Kenneth" series, I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
